Tools such as screwdrivers, drills and socket wrenches have traditionally provided a mounting means to replace or swap out a shaft or a shaft with a tool on a remote end (i.e., a screwdriver or hex wrench).
Pressure fits, locking collars and moving ball bearings have all been used to hold or latch a shaft to a handle or device.